


The Merman and the Prince

by Crimson_Crystalline



Category: Free!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Crystalline/pseuds/Crimson_Crystalline
Summary: An AU in which instead of the mermaid falling for the prince first it's the other way around.The prince is a kind soul and very compassionate towards all living things. The ocean has always fascinated the little boy. What sparked this fascination was reading his favorite book the little mermaid. The mermaid was actually a merman and had viewed humanity in a negative way. What sparked this hatred was him witnessing the terrible things humans would be willing to do. For example hunting his kind for their scales, musical items, and flesh when they only wanted to live in peace. What would happen when the bitter merman and loving prince clash accidentally clash worlds?





	1. Who they are (Character introductions)

**Author's Note:**

> So since it's been established that Ikuya loves the little mermaid and the only one that's been depicted as a mer-creature is Haru, this fantasy was created in my mind.

Haruka Nanase - Merman

  * Prince of Atlantica
  * Only child
  * Cares for his people and animal alike
  * Despises humankind
  * Curious about Ikuya



Makoto Tachibana - Merman

  * Childhood best friends with Haruka
  * Older brother to Ren and Ran
  * Hunter of his family
  * Kind and sweet
  * Neutral to humankind



Ren and Ran Tachibana - Merman and Mermaid

  * Twins and younger siblings to Makoto
  * Elementary Students
  * Ran is outgoing while Ren is timid
  * Not allowed to go to the surface (all children are to be kept away from surface not just them)
  * Loves Makoto and all his friends



Nagisa Hazuki - Merman

  * Youngest of family
  * Cheerful, funny, and straightforward
  * Owner of shop that sells sweet sea treats
  * See's good in humanity
  * Viewed as an angle to most people



Rei Ryuugazaki - Human

  * Scientist
  * Owns his own laboratory
  * Intelligent, composed, but easily flustered
  * Has good relations with royal family
  * Has seen mer-creatures before, but never interacted with them



Rin Matsuoka - Human

  * Older brother of Gou
  * Loves the ocean
  * Sailor and uses his fathers old ship
  * Competitive and a romantic, but is oblivious to Sousuke's love
  * Neutral relationship with Ikuya



Gou Matsuoka - Human

  * Youngest sister of Rin
  * Easygoing and friendly
  * Waitress at family restaurant  
  * Good friends with Ikuya 
  * Admires almost every guy with well toned muscles



Sousuke Yamazaki - Human

  * Best friend's with Rin and older brother like relationship with Gou
  * Captain of the Royal guards
  * Intimidating and overprotective
  * Often spends time with Ikuya
  * Despises mer-creatures



Ikuya Kirishima - Human

  * Younger brother of Natsuya
  * Quiet and compassionate
  * Interested in Haruka
  * Dislikes his life as a royal
  * Attracts the kind of people that acts like his shield from the bad things in life



Natsuya Kirishima - Human

  * Older brother of Ikuya
  * Next in line for the throne
  * A leader and upbeat
  * In a relationship with Nao and hopes for him to be his queen
  * Loves his people and kingdom



Nao Serizawa - Human

  * Doctor 
  * Works in a small clinic in the middle of castle town
  * Empathetic and gentle
  * Shows a motherly side to those he cares the most about
  * In a relationship with Natsuya and hopes to make their relationship public soon



Asahi Shiina - Human

  * Innkeeper along with his older sister
  * Energetic and determined
  * Good friends with both princes and Kisumi
  * Often spends time swimming in the ocean
  * Accompanies Ikuya to town usually 



Kisumi Shigino - Merman

  * Older sibling in family
  * Accountant of royal family
  * Bright and honest
  * His smile is considered contagious to those around him
  * Uses his free time to sometimes go to town with Ikuya and Asahi



Hiyori Tono - Human

  * Barista at local cafe in castle town
  * Supportive and brash
  * Has onesided love towards Ikuya, but knows Ikuya will never return his feelings
  * Does not feel comfortable with the people Ikuya spends his time with
  * Makes it his mission to keep Ikuya from Haruka and mer-creatures in general 



______________________

**Fun Facts**

  * Rin does not dislike Ikuya, but is not good friends with him either because Ikuya is close with Gou and Rin is an overprotective brother


  * Ikuya often gets irritated with the way Hiyori, Natsuya, Nao, Sousuke, and sometimes Rin are overprotective of him


  * Same gender relationships are allowed, but there are still people who are against it


  * Ikuya first began to spend time on the sidelines of the castle's training grounds to work on his music and Sousuke soon approached him


  * Ikuya's favorite restaurant is the one the Matsuoka family own which is where he met Gou and Rin


  * Ikuya often borrows Rei's books on ocean life


  * Ren and Ran think that Haruka is also their older brother


  * Haruka accompanies Makoto when he goes to hunt for his family


  * Nagisa often tries to get both Haruka and Makoto to go to the surface with him


  * Ikuya has a garden with rare flowers blooming in the castle


  * Natsuya and Nao both want to marry but don't know how to tell one another


  * Kisumi has his younger brother Hayato living in the castle with him


  * Kisumi often babysits Tsukushi at the castle


  * Ikuya adores Tsukushi and plays with him everytime he's at the castle 


  * Haruka first interacted with Ikuya when he fell off a cliff as a small child and he saved him


  * Haruka then watched Ikuya from a safe distance for a while after that incident


  * Because Ikuya has had several incidents of drowning every time he goes to the ocean, Sousuke accompanies him


  * Ikuya also goes to the ocean at night as well when he knows no one would be there with him


  * He has insomnia, so it doesn't bother him to go to the ocean at night.




	2. A Fateful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time the young prince is taken to the ocean he nearly lost his life. But if that incident never happened he might have never encountered the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen.

You know the story of the little mermaid right? The little mermaid is interested in everyday human objects and goes to the surface out of curiosity. She sees the prince and rescues him from drowning. She then goes on to sacrifice something important or precious to her to become human to meet the prince. Finally they fall in love and live happily ever after. 

 

Have you ever thought what would happen if the prince fell love with the mermaid first? If the prince was the one who wanted to see her, willing to sacrifice anything and leave everything behind? No? Well, stick around and follow the adventures of this little mermaid… Oh! One more thing. The prince is the one who is ‘little’ and the mermaid...she is a he. It’s a merman.

 

#####  ☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

In the kingdom, Iwatobi, it was ruled by a pair of gentle rulers known as the Kirishima. The King and Queen had two sons. The eldest was named Natsuya and the youngest, Ikuya. Natsuya was the one destined to ascend to the throne, but it didn’t bother little Ikuya. In fact he was relieved because he didn’t feel right about the idea of the crown sitting upon his head. This was a relief to the King and Queen because they did not want them to hate each other and fight about their right to the throne.

 

Natsuya has always been there for Ikuya and wanted to become the perfect example for his little brother. He was always supportive and people admired him for being such a good sibling. Natsuya had a friend that he would always bring with him though. His name was Nao Serizawa. He was gentle and a very understanding boy. Whenever Ikuya lost his temper or when he became sad, Nao would be there to comfort him along with his brother. Ikuya believes that they will become one of the two most important people in his life.

 

Iwatobi was right next to the ocean, so it wasn’t long until Ikuya had become curious and wanted to go down to the beach. The King did not see a problem with it, so he scheduled a date where the four along with Nao would go to the beach. It was a lovely and sunny day. It was the kind of day that anyone would think is perfect for a beach day. As the King and Queen set up their towels and umbrellas, five year old Ikuya and seven year old Natsuya and Nao were showing Ikuya how to make his first sand castle.

 

“Ok Ikuya, first you have to put sand in the bucket and then wet it with water, so that it sticks together! After that you dump it out and it will stay standing! Here, go ahead and try it!” Natsuya was excited to show his little brother what fun things you can do on the beach. He wanted his brother to get a good first experience.

 

Nao couldn’t help, but chuckle at his friend’s overexcitement. “Here Ikuya, lift it up off the ground and quickly turn it over flat on the sand.” He guided Ikuya’s hands as he was trying to make his first tower.

 

Ikuya quickly flipped the bucket over and pulled up. To his amazement, the tower was there, standing proud. Ikuya exclaimed to both his brother and Nao, “Aniki! Nao! Did you see? I did it!”

 

“Yeah, you did!” Natsuya couldn’t help, but smile back at is cute brother.

 

Time past and soon their castle was complete. Ikuya was ecstatic. He was having so much fun! It was only a matter of time before he wanted to go into the water.

 

“Be careful sweetheart! Natsuya, make sure you keep an eye on him!” The Queen couldn’t help, but be worried for her young one. She knew that the ocean could be dangerous, especially for a little kid like Ikuya.

 

“Don’t worry honey, I’m sure those three will be fine.” The King put a comforting had over his Queen’s shoulder hoping to calm her. The Queen just nodded and returned to her knitting.

 

“Aniki!” Ikuya squealed. Natsuya just splashed him on his back. 

 

“Hahahahaha!!” Natsuya couldn’t help, but laugh at his little brother’s reaction.

 

Ikuya and Nao looked at each other while Natsuya laughed, smiled, and nodded to one another.

 

Once Natsuya looked back up he was met with splash of cold water to the face.

 

“Got you Aniki!”

 

Nao slightly laughed at Natsuya’s expression.

 

“Oh, you two are gonna get it now!”

 

And thus a war broke out. They kept splashing each other becoming absolutely soaking wet.

 

“Nao!”

 

“Wah!?”

 

Natsuya tackled Nao into the water laugh was they sat on the shore. Ikuya was giggling at their silliness, but soon he noticed that no one was paying attention to him. Natsuya and Nao were in a world of their own. The King and Queen were a little ways away from the shore with the King reading and the Queen sewing.

 

Ikuya took this opportunity to go and explore along the shore. As he walked along he found many seashells he thought looked pretty. The little prince decided to take some to show to his mother later.

 

“There so pretty. I wonder if I get enough, mama would make me a bracelet with them?” Ikuya has seen some of the townspeople with seashell accessories and had wanted to get one of his own. Ikuya smiled at the idea of his mother making him a bracelet. His mother was an arts and crafts kind of person and her young  one had always thought whatever she made was pretty. 

 

Ikuya walked along and soon came across a rock with a slope and couldn’t help, but see something shiny at the top. Curiosity getting the better of him, he climbed up the rocky slope and saw that the shine was coming from a small blue oval shape gemstone. As he went to pick it up he caught something move from the corner of his eye. He leaned a little over the edge and caught blue eyes. Eyes similar to the gemstone he found. The mysterious creature stopped moving and looked back at him. Now that it stopped, he noticed that it looked like a boy around his age. He looked back up and locked eyes with with the boy. Something about his eyes just drew him in.

 

Closer…

  
  
  


Closer…

  
  
  


Closer…

  
  
  


And then…

  
  
  


Blue invades his world.

 

#####  ☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

The queen was quietly knitting in her chair with her husband. She was quietly making a pastel purple scarf for Ikuya. She had already finish a light yellow scarf for Natsuya which was laying beside her. She abruptly stops when she hear Natsuya scream,

 

“IKUYA!!” 

 

She looks up along with the King to see her son screaming out towards the distance while Nao makes his way over two them. 

 

Ikuya was nowhere in sight.

 

“N-Nao? What’s wrong?”

 

“I-I’m sorry, but...w-we l-lost Ikuya…”

 

The Queen immediately drops everything and frantically looks around.

 

“Ikuya! Ikuya! Where are you!” 

 

“Sweetheart calm down!” The King tries to console his wife as she starts to panic, but the Queen wasn’t having it. She shakes off the Kings grip on her and runs down shore while calling out to her young one.

 

“Father! I’m sorry!” Natsuya runs up to the King as a crying mess.

 

“It’s alright son. Let’s go and find him.” Natsuya nods as the King holds him against his chest.

 

The three quickly make their way down shore hoping to catch up to the Queen and find Ikuya.

 

With the Queen, she calls out hoping to get a response, but got none. She was starting to really panic. What if Ikuya was hurt? What if he was bleeding or sprained a bone? What if he was lost or someone kidnapped him? With these thoughts she ran faster, looking around, and calling out louder.

 

Finally she caught sight of her son on top of a rocky slope. She felt immense relief to see her son unscath. She was about to call out, but… 

 

“IKUYA!!!!”

 

To her horror, her son slipped and plummeted into the ocean.

 

#####  ☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

A creature of the ocean was swimming around in search for something. It was a blue gemstone that belonged to his mother. His mother was making a necklace for a good friend of hers. She was on top of a rock when a bird swooped in and snagged it from her hand. She tasked him to try and find the gemstone because she had other tasks to take care of in Atlantica.

 

That’s right.

 

Atlantica.

 

She was a mermaid and the Queen. That made him, her son, a prince,and a merman, although, he was only five years old.

 

As he swam around he caught a shine on top of a rock with a slope. 

 

‘Could that be it?’ He wondered he swam to the slope to get a better look, but something or rather someone snatched it.

 

‘A human?’ He looked to be about his age, but he wasn’t too sure because he was rather small. To be honest he wasn’t even 100% sure if he was a boy. He went with boy instead of girl anyways. ‘What is a small boy like him doing here?’

 

The merman didn’t automatically hate the small human, but he was cautious. No matter how young or old, small or big, humans can be cruel. He saw the boy edge closer to the ledge.

 

‘Oh. He saw me.’ Soon he was able to see his face and his breath hitched. He’s never seen such fiery red eyes. Something drew him to them. Edging closer to the surface until---

 

“WAAHH!!”

 

The merman’s eyes widen in shock as he saw the boy plummet into the sea. The gemstone and seashells following after him. The boy’s eyes widen in horror and immediately started to struggle. The merman realised that the little boy did not know how to swim. He was drowning. The merman didn’t know what to do. Should he rescue him or let him die? He squeezed his eyes shut.

 

‘No!’ The merman swam after the sinking boy. ‘He’s just a kid! He’s innocent!!’ He reached his hands out. ‘He’s probably never even been near the ocean! He doesn’t even know how to swim!’ He grabbed the small boy and swam as fast as he can towards the surface.

 

“Gah!” He broke threw the surface with the boy and swam to shore. He gentle laid him on the sand and listened for his breathing.

 

“Dammit!” He quickly started mouth to mouth on the boy. Pumping his chest and then breathing air into him. ‘If I reacted faster…If I had gotten to him faster!’ He felt guilty. But then…

 

“*Cough!* *Cough!* *Hak!*” The boy abruptly turned on his side and started to cough out water

“Hah…Hah…” Ikuya slowly breathed in and out trying to regain his breath. He looked around, but his vision was slightly blurred by the sun and tears burned his eyes. He saw a human shape in his line of vision. “Who?”

 

The merman said nothing. He turned his head when he caught something shiny. It was the blue gemstone. He reached over and picked it up in his hand. He looked at it for a second, then he gently grasped Ikuya’s hand, turned it over, and placed the stone in his hand.

 

Ikuya looked at his hand and made out the shape of the gem in his hand.

 

“IKUYA!!”

 

Ikuya involuntarily flinched at the high feminine pitch of his name being said. He turned to see his mother, in tears, running to him with the rest of his family and Nao behind her.

 

Once his mother reached him, she grabbed him into a tight hug which Natsuya soon joined in. “Oh, Ikuya! Thank goodness you’re ok!”

 

“Ikuya! I’m so sorry!!” Natsuya cried on his shoulder.

 

As his mother and brother fawned over him, he turned his head to find the mysterious figure gone. He tightened his hand which held the blue stone.

 

His father suggested to call it a day, but not before taking him to a hospital to make sure he really is ok. The all agreed and made their way home.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

The merman watched from a distance to see the boy properly taken of.

 

He let out a sigh of relief, ‘He’s safe.’ 

 

He turn and made his way to his own home. He wondered what excuse he was going to tell his mother when he arrived without the gemstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the little prince may not have realized the one who saved him was the merman, but he would never forget the eyes that belonged to him. Especially when they're the same shade as the blue gemstone that is now in his possession.
> 
> Also happy new years everyone! I hope you have a great new year! /(^w~)/~☆


	3. A Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 6 years since the incident at the beach. Ikuya is now an eleven year old boy who goes to school with two boys that are persistent on becoming his friends. Recently Ikuya has unfortunately fallen victim to another incident of drowning and has been under bed rest. Ikuya couldn't help, but start to think about the first time he found the blue gemstone in his possession and the eyes he could never forget. As he falls asleep, his dreams are invaded with the color blue and eyes that watch him as he slowly sinks to the bottom. Is this mysterious boy who appears in his dreams a fragment of his imagination or is he truly the one who saved him both times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all these years the little prince still has the blue gemstone in his possession. He can't help, but wonder about the blue eyes he sees behind the gemstone.

_Ikuya’s POV:_

 

It’s been a few years since the incident at the beach. When we went to the hospital, they said that I was fine and to take plenty of rest for now. I am now eleven years old. Back then it took awhile of asking to go to the beach, until my parents agreed. Since then, they have been very cautious.

 

Actually we went to the beach just a week ago and I had another accident… My parents and brother were beyond scared. They said I disappeared for a few hours until they found me washed up on the beach shore. I think they said something about a mermaid or merman attempting to kill me by drowning me. I don’t know, my memories of this incident are foggy. We went to the hospital and they said the same thing. I’m fine and to take plenty of rest. So, here I am under house arrest in bed. It’s so boring…

 

I looked at my bedside table and reached for the blue gemstone. The day from my first accident is also foggy. I can’t remember much other than finding the stone. For some reason, whenever I look at the stone I see eyes. Eyes that are the same shade as the stone. It feel like a dream.

Those eyes were too bright of a blue. No one that I’ve seen have that shade of blue.

 

‘But, if it wasn’t a dream then who could it have been? Perhaps it was a mermaid…’ I slap my hands against the sides of my head. ‘No! Stop being so ridiculous! Mermaids don’t come anywhere near the shore!’ or the kingdom itself!

 

The door to my room slamming open soon brought me out of my thoughts.

 

“Ikuya!”

 

“Kisumi?” Kisumi was a boy who lived in the castle along with his uncle, Katsumi, who who was the clerk of the castle. He recorded all of the castles financial accounts. Kisumi just recently moved to be with his uncle. Before he used to live in the town called Sano. He’s very persistent in us being friends.

 

“Oi, Ikuya! Are you ok!?”

 

“........ ” Asahi… Asahi was a boy who is friends Kisumi. Kisumi almost always brings Asahi with him when school ends. We all go to the same middle school. Before he used to live in the town Bandou, but he’s lived in many other towns because of his father’s work.  He’s very...unique… He’s very loud and would always boast about how good he is and how he is a “genius.” In my opinion, he’s not that great… Also, he always seems to be looking for a fight with me for some odd reason.

 

Kisumi ran up to my bed and started spouting a bunch of questions. I just sighed. “ Asahi, Kisumi, I’m alright. The doctor said to just get rest.”

 

Asahi walked up to my bed and crossed his arms behind his head. “Honestly, how many times do you think you will be that lucky dummy! It’s your second time almost dying stupid!”

 

“Hah!?”

 

Kisumi raised his hand in a way to calm us. “You two please calm down. Asahi leave him alone! He needs to rest!”

 

“I didn’t do anything to him yet!”

 

I raised an eyebrow, “Yet?”

 

“Anyways Ikuya, have you finished your painting for art class?”

 

One of the classes I share with Kisumi is art. Our prompt for this week was “your favorite animal.” If you have multiple favorites, then you just choose one. “Yes, since I have nothing to do being condemned to bed rest and all, I’ve had time to finish.”

 

“Ooh, can I see!?”

 

“YEAH, I want to see two.”

 

I really didn’t want to. But I knew they wouldn’t stop asking until I showed them. I wondered why I put up with something so tiring…

 

I sigh and get up from the bed. I head to where I kept my painting while they follow behind me. I grabbed it and turned around. I glared at them, “Here, but be careful with it.”

 

Asahi just waved his hand and grabbed the painting, “Yeah, Yeah, we’ll be careful!” He looked down at the painting and jaw slacked while his eyes widen.

 

Kisumi looked over Asahi’s shoulder and smiled at me. “It’s amazing Ikuya!”

 

Asahi quickly agreed and gave a thumbs up after he recovered from his shock. “Yeah, it really is!”

 

I just bashfully looked down and mumbling about how it’s just an assignment, so it’s nothing special. There compliments weren’t necessary .

 

Kisumi came up and poked my cheek. “Aw! He’s embarrassed.”

 

Asahi grinned at him and slung his arm over my shoulder. “Aw! You get so flustered and shy so easily! It’s so cute!”

 

I could feel a tick mark appear on my head. I shoved Asahi off me probably a bit more roughly than I needed to. “SHUT UP!!”

 

Asahi was quick to get up on his feet and shoved me back. “Hey! Can’t you take a simple joke!”

 

Kisumi just sighed and called out “Wow! It’s getting pretty late! I would hate for Asahi to get in trouble and not be able to come hang out with us for awhile!”

 

Asahi stopped wrestling with me and looked outside. Just like Kisumi said, the sun was getting really low. “Oh crap! I gotta go! See ya!” He ran out of my room a bit overdramatically.

 

Kisumi sighs, “Well I also need to go. I’m gonna help my uncle with a few things. Bye Ikuya!”

 

I waves back at Kisumi as he exited my room. I sigh and turn to lay on my bed. I reached under my pillow to retrieve the blue gemstone. I haven’t told anyone I have it. Only I know about this stone.

 

Soon I start to get tired and yawn. ‘I guess it’s time to go to sleep…” I hate sleeping. I always have nightmares. Of what? I don’t know, I can never remember. But I am always running, running from something a shadow. A _HUMAN_ shadow. Slowly, sleep overcomes me and I close my eyes as darkness becomes my world.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

‘Huh? Where…” I slowly open my eyes and for once am not surrounded by the dark. There is no shadow looming over me. Instead my world appears blue. I feels like I’m floating. ‘Am I…in water?’ A turn my head and sure enough I am surrounded in water. I notice that I am slowly sinking. I am sinking towards the dark…

 

I immediately start to struggle trying to get away from the dark. ‘NO! NO! I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE DARK! I DON’T WANT TO RUN AWAY! I DON’T WANT TO SEE THAT SHADOW!’ As I struggle it only seems like I’m sinking even faster. I reach out to grasp something...ANYTHING...but there is nothing I and grab.

 

I feel tears start to pour out of my eyes. ‘...I’m afraid...so afraid…’ I clench my eyes shut. ‘Someone...help…’

 

All of a sudden something grasps my hand and I snap my eyes open. ‘Those eyes…’ It was the eyes I always see...but I can see his face clearly. He looks around my age and he has black hair. He looked worried and surprised as he held my hand. Soon, the darkness started to pull me in forcefully. His face soon contorted into something like...anger? But it seemed directed to the darkness.

 

He pulled me up and as soon as he could he raped his arm around my waist and pulled me completely from the dark and up into the light. I look down to see the darkness recede.

 

I felt a hand wipe under my eyes, wiping away my tears. I look up and see his concerned expression. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. A raised an eyebrow and tried asking what he said, but I noticed nothing came out of my mouth either.

 

Soon I suddenly became aware that his hand stayed on my cheek and his arm was still around my waist. He seemed to notice too. Both of our faces erupted into a dark red blush. Before anything could be done about it, the blue world that we occupied soon started to fade away along with him. He said something ,but again I couldn’t hear anything.

 

Soon I’m back in a dark world.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

I wake up with a jolt and sit up panting. I was sweating. Ew, I need to take a shower now.

 

I get up and grab cloths to start the day off. It was still early, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. As I stand under the shower head I couldn’t help, but wonder who that boy was. I only saw his face.

 

‘Is he real or did my mind just make up some being just because I was scared?’ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. ‘No, he’s real. I know he is. He had the eyes of the person who saved me. I don’t know how I was able to meet him, but I will see him again!’

* * *

 

_Ikuya's painting:_  

_[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjPg_zMx9PfAhWkITQIHd34DLUQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F382102349613539761%2F&psig=AOvVaw1Kbj6_r6q4IShx9A2OaJGK&ust=1546671800677184) _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After his dream he can't help, but want to find the person who saved him. He wants -no- he NEEDS to meet him. See him with his own two eyes. The little prince can't help, but feel this person will be the most important to him in his whole life.


	4. Fiery Ruby Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, we take a look through the eyes of Haruka Nanase. What was Haruka’s thoughts on seeing Ikuya more than once in his life? Why would he go through the trouble to see Ikuya in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The merman didn’t seem to understand why he is so interested in the little red-eyed prince. Nor does he seem to understand the thoughts that have begun to surface in his mind. Although he seem to find the little prince a nuisance, he can’t help but think about those ruby colored eyes.

In the sea, there lived a prince, a merman. This prince was admired by all. He looked so in tuned with his surroundings that the water itself seemed to be one with him. Animals (especially mackerel) would seem to consider him a friend as he did. Although he looked so indifferent to many things he had a heart of kindness and would be there for those who need it.

 

When the prince was small, he always wondered what was beyond the surface where children weren’t allowed to go near. Curiosity soon got the better of him and he went to the surface. Once he broke through he saw something he could only call horror in his tiny mind. Fish, his friends, were being caught in these contraptions and being brought out of the see, their home forcefully. Men were using sharp objects to cut them open and take out their insides. He couldn’t help, but scream. They were his friends. They were dying. But he couldn’t do anything...He did the one thing he could do...scream for help.

 

When the humans heard his screams they immediately turned where he was. They were shocked to see a mythical creature of the sea actually exist, but they were also greedy. The only thing that mattered to them was to capture the prince to get a pretty penny. The prince wasn’t paying attention though. He was paralyzed...

 

Before the men got to him, the King and Queen were able to find the prince and summoned the storm in order to drown the men who dared to touch their son. Once the royal family made it back home and immediately started to scold and then comfort their son.

 

The prince has never been able to forget what he saw. As he grew up, he encountered many more wretched humans which just served to fuel his newfound hatred for them.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

“Haru! Don’t stay out too late alright?”

 

Haru turned back to face his mother and nodded, “ Alright, I won’t.”

 

Haru was pretty bored, so he decided to go out for a swim. At least that’s what everyone else thinks. In reality, he was going to the shore to see (aka: stalk) the green-teal haired boy. It was the same one he saved years ago and just a few weeks ago he saved him once again.

 

‘He’s really clumsy...’

 

A few weeks after the incident, Haru found the green-teal haired boy had been coming to shore by himself for the past few days.

 

‘You would think after have several near death experiences you’d stay way or grow to fear it.’

Haru begins to near the shore and sees a figure. “There he is, right on time.” Haru breaks through the surface and hides behind a boulder to watch (aka: stalk) him. Honestly, Haru thought the boy was weird. He nearly dies, but he keeps coming back.

 

He watches as the boy sat down near the shore, letting the water touch his feet, and brought out a sketchbook and pencil from a bag he was carrying and begin to draw. As Haru watches him, he begins to grow irritated with the fact that he can’t see his eyes because his hair is covering them. His eyes always interested him. They were so bright and seemed to look like embers in the light. Something different from his usual blue world.

 

“Achoo~!”

 

A sneeze snaps Haru from his thoughts. He looks over to the green-teal haired boy and sees him wiping his nose. Haru furrows his eyebrows and squints his eyes in alarm.

 

‘Did he not bring something to keep him warm?’

 

Soon after though, the petite boy brings out a light purple scarf and wraps it around his neck and the bottom of his face. Haru sighed in relief, but when he looked up his breath hitched.

 

‘Ah...there it is...’

 

The petite boy’s face was no longer looking downward, so his eyes were now visible. Haru’s eyes soon widen in shock. He was crying...

 

The sight gave rise to multiple emotions in his chest. Confusion, what made him so sad. Shock, why is he crying. Empathy, sometimes he needs to go to a quiet place to cry without anyone there to make a comment. Anger...no...Fury, towards the thing that made those ruby red eyes shed those crystal-like tears.

 

It made him remember that dream or whatever it was from a few weeks ago.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Haru’s POV:

 

It was late at night, and I was still awake. Recently, I once again saw that boy with ruby colored eyes, but unfortunately by another drowning incident. The petite boy was holding his breath underwater, trying to help a dolphin detangle itself from a net. It was very difficult for him but he got the dolphin untangled.

 

Unfortunately for him, he stayed to long underwater and ran out of air. Once again I swam to get the little prince back to the surface. I doesn’t know why, but something is keeping me from letting the petite boy drown. It honestly annoys me. Why should I help someone I doesn’t even know? Better yet, why should I help a human? Even so, I continue to help him. Irritating.

 

Once I broke through the surface, I gently laid the little boy on the sand. Luckily, he wasn’t in as bad of shape as last time... He still looks as innocent as the last time I saw him...and still a bit feminine— ‘Ok, stop! Bad Haru!’ I quickly left the green-teal hair boy behind and swam as fast as I can to my home.

 

As I was swimming back, I couldn’t help, but remember about the stone I left with him the first time I met him. I wondered if he still had it? And if he decided to do anything with it, like make jewelry out of it. I had a similar one, but it was a purple shade instead of blue. Purple seemed to suite him better.

 

I arrived at my home and quickly swam past my parents saying ‘goodnight’. They were probably confused, but I didn’t want to make small talk at the moment. I got ready for bed and went to sleep, but not before seeing those ruby eyes as I close my eyes.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

I open my eyes and I see the entire sea around me like usual. The only difference is that it’s just the sea and nothing else around.

 

As I look around I notice that the deeper you go the darker it gets...... ‘I-is that...green-teal hair...’

 

I quickly swim over while I’m confused about the relief I felt upon seeing him. Although that quickly turn into an unusual rage as I took a closer look at him. This...darkness had a hold of him and was trying to drag him down, drown him. As soon as I could, I grabbed a hold of his hand. He looked up at me and I could see his eyes clearly. He was shedding tears, his eyes were filled with fear. Abruptly, my rage turned into fury, but not towards the petite boy, no, towards the darkness that was making him so scared. I dove in and grabbed a complete hold of him and forcefully pulled him away from the darkness.

 

I wanted to ask if he was alright, but my voice couldn’t come out. His couldn’t either. I wonder why? Soon I noticed the way I had grabbed him to get him. My arm wrapped around is waist —which was surprisingly small — and my hand on his cheek after wiping his tears, holding him very close. I could feel how red my face was, but his was probably redder.

 

Soon this dream world was starting to fade. Before it did, I wanted to tell him my name, but once again my voice was refused to come out.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

I woke up with a jump and almost fell out my bed...no one was there to see it, so it was all ok. I don’t know what that ‘dream’ was, but I know how it happened. Before I gave the stone to the little boy, I enchanted it so that we can see each other even if we were apart. The only way it could take affect was if he remembered me.

 

When It first didn’t take affect, something ached in my chest and I couldn’t explain why. Now that this ‘dream’ has happened, it must mean that he remembered me. Somehow, I was filled with relief and... happiness...

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

My thought were abruptly interrupted. I look up and the first thing I notice, as always, is those teary fiery ruby eyes. Annoying, irritating, confusing, I just can’t get it out of my head. I can’t get him out of my head.

 

I decided that I had enough and dove in the water to return home.

 

Little did I know that if I had turned around, I would have seen the green-teal hair boy look up at me with his ruby colored eyes and smile.

 

If I had turned around I would have seen him put his sketchbook down making his sketch visible about a blue tailed merman...me.


	5. Official Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikuya decides to take action to speak to the merman before he loses his chance forever. Haru on the other hand hadn't even thought of speaking to him, but only making sure he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little prince, more than ever, is determined to interact with his savior, but lets not forget about the savior himself. The merman, although reluctant, decides to see (stalk) the little prince once again only to come face-to-face with the pair of ruby eyes he can no longer seem to forget.

After yesterday, Haru did not want to see the green-teal haired boy, but something was nagging him to go. So far there hasn't been another dream, but the was fine **(not)**. Haru made up an excuse for his parents and headed for the surface. He had a feeling this meeting will be different from the rest.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Ikuya couldn't help, but find the last few days quite interesting. When Ikuya first came to the shore, he didn't expect to see a merman of all things!

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

_Ikuya ran out of the castle, ignoring the calls from his family and Royal guards. He hated how suffocating it was. Just because he had an accident doesn't mean they have to treat him as if he was made of glass! He was alive; wasn't that enough?_

 

_He continued to run with all his might. He didn't really know where he was trying to go, but once he looked around he noticed he was at the shore. He didn't question it and just walk along the shoreline. After a little while, Ikuya sat down and silently sobbed. He didn't know how much time had past as he wasn't paying attention to anything around him, but all of a sudden there was a splash. He looked around alarmed while rubbing the tears away._

 

_'Did someone follow me? Why would they be in the water though?' Ikuya looked around more frantically, trying to see who it was._

 

_To his surprise, he saw a blue tail..._

 

_'TAIL!?'_

 

_He rubbed his eyes again and looked back up only to see it gone. 'What...was that?'_

 

_Ikuya kept returning the following days and he confirmed that it was indeed a merman that was stalking him. At first Ikuya was alarmed. Why is a merman stalking? Does he want to kill him? Although after a few days, he noticed that the merman wasn't a threat at all. The merman often show concern, anger, empathy, and had a protective aura towards him.  
He found it amusing that he thought he was well hidden from him._

 

_Although Ikuya preferred to write, Ikuya began to draw the merman because he really wanted to remember what he looked like in case he never got a chance to speak with or see him again._

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Ikuya patiently waited on the sand for the merman to arrive. He intended to have a proper conversation with him for the first time. As he waited, he couldn't help, but wonder why the merman was looking out for him to begin with. As far as Ikuya was concerned, he was just a little boy who didn't know how to stop drowning. Did he think he was vulnerable and helpless?

 

Ikuya huffed, 'I'm not some damsel in distress! Although, my accidents aren't helping my case, are they?'

 

Ikuya just let out an exasperated sigh and continued to wait for his savior or is it more accurate to say stalker? He couldn't help, but slightly giggle at that thought.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Haru finally broke through the surface and looked on the direction. To his surprise and utter shock, the red-eyed boy was looking him straight in the eyes. He was about turn and flee, but a voice stopped him.

 

"Please wait!"

 

Haru turned to see the little boy in the water with his hand out stretched.

 

"Please don't go... I just want to talk!" Honestly, Ikuya hated how needy he sounded, but he had to make the merman stay somehow.

 

At first Haru hesitated, but seeing the him reach out for him sent a pang through his heart. He was caution when approaching while Ikuya slowly sat down in the water. At first they only sat in silence, but soon Ikuya broke that uncomfortable silence.

 

"Why did you save me?"

 

Haru couldn't help, but silently stare at him. 'So, that's how he sounds like? A little lower than I thought he would sound.'

 

"Hello?"

 

Haru snaps out of his trance to see the red-eyed boy waving his hand in front of his face.

 

"Sorry..."

 

Ikuya frantically waves his hands. "It's fine!"

 

Haru raised a brow, but said nothing. "What was your question?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"What did you want to ask me?"

 

"Oh, u-um w-why did you s-save me?" Ikuya mentally cursed for his stuttering.

 

Of all thing, Haru didn't expect him to ask that. 'How does he even know it's me?'

 

"Who says it was me? It could have been anyone. How can you be sure I was the one who saved you?"

 

"Um...well... I had this dream...or something and I saw you..."

 

"Oh...right..." Haru cursed in his head, 'Stupid!'

 

Ikuya silently giggled at the blue-tailed merman, 'He really is shy isn't he.'

 

"Well...I don't really know why...I just felt the need to get you to safety."

 

"Like instinct?"

 

"I guess you could look at it like that."

 

They fell in to silence again, but both had the same thought in their heads.

 

'Just ask for his name!' They both turned to speak at the same time.

 

"What's your name?"

 

They both stared at each other with wide eyes for a few seconds before Haru turned away with a blush and scowl on his face and Ikuya trying to conceal the light pink blush dusted on his cheeks. They sat in awkward silence again before Ikuya worked up the courage to ask the merman again.

 

Ikuya lightly taps on his shoulder and Haru only turn slightly around. Ikuya gently smile, "What's your name?"

 

For a moment Haru could only stare at Ikuya's smile. He had a feeling he didn't usually smile like that. His mind then supplied a helpful comment 'Answer the boy, idiot dolphin! **(Shut up!)** '

 

"Nanase Haruka. But you can just call me Haru."

 

Ikuya simply nodded while he looked like he was deep in thought.

 

"What about you."

 

Ikuya snaps out of his thoughts, "E-Eh!? Me? Oh, u-um, I'm Kirishima Ikuya."

 

'Ikuya...'

 

"IKUUYAAA!!"

 

A voice abruptly calls out Ikuya's name and both turn in the direction it came from.

 

"Where are you!?"

 

"Asahi? Kisumi? What are they doing here?" Ikuya didn't understand why they were here, but by the sound of things they know he ran away if they are looking for him. They probably stopped by the castle again.

 

Ikuya hears a splash behind him and he turns to find Haru swimming away. "A-ah, Haru!" Ikuya reaches out for him again.

 

Haru turns at the call of his name to see Ikuya looking at him alarmed. Seeing Ikuya reaching out for him again sent that confusing pang through his heart. Haru swam back and gently grasped Ikuya's outstretched hand.

 

"Sorry, I don't want anyone else to see me besides you. I'll be here on Wednesday at the same time. It'll be too suspicious if you keep sneaking out. Okay?"

 

Ikuya could only nod as a fierce blush made his way up is neck to his ears.

 

Haru stared for a moment. 'Cute.'

 

He gently let go of Ikuya's hand and began to swim away.

 

Ikuya let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Ikuya just decided to sit and wait for Asahi and Kisumi to find him.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Asai and Kisumi spent a few moments looking around the beach for their runaway friend.

 

"Are you sure he's here, Asahi?"

 

Asahi nodded and spoke with confidence, "If there is one place Ikuya would go, it's the beach! He loves the ocean and there are plenty of quiet places to hide!"

 

"I guess you are right!"

 

Asahi tapped his chin as he thought out loud. "I wonder why Ikuya love the ocean still if he's almost drowned twice."

 

Kisumi immediately replied with, "Sometimes you love something or someone so much that you disregard all the dangers and consequences surrounding it!"

 

Asahi made a face a Kisumi, "That's so cheesy!"

 

They continued to walk along the shore line until they spotted a head full of green-teal sitting in the sand.

 

They immediately ran up to their found prince. "IKUKA!!"

 

Ikuya turned his head in the direction of the two and waved at them slightly in acknowledgement.

 

As soon as they were by Ikuya's side, Kisumi asked "What are you doing out here Ikuya?"

 

All Ikuya did was shrug while looking out to the sea. Asahi let out an exasperated sigh. "Can't you at least respond with words? We were worried."

 

Ikuya turn towards Asahi with a scowl, "I didn't ask you to worry! Stop treating me as if I can take care of myself!"

 

"What was!-"

 

Kisumi frantically got in between them. "Why don't we go and walk around town as friends should do!"

 

Asahi huffed, "Fine!"

 

Ikuya simply turned his head away from them and began to walk. 'I never agreed to be friends. I won't say that out loud though because they'll surely throw a fit.'

 

As they walk together Ikuya looked down at his hand and blushed. It still felt incredible warm. He held his hand up to his chest trying to stop the erratic beating in his heart.

 

"Oi Ikuya! Why are you so red! You look like a tomato!" Asahi exclaimed while laughing.

 

Ikuya clicked his tongue and stomped ahead.

 

"A-ah, wait!"

 

Kisumi just sighed at their behavior.

 

Little did Ikuya know, his new friend was feeling the exact same way he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we have the little prince unexpectedly meeting a pair of red-headed siblings. Aka: Ikuya meets Rin and Gou!

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any more characters or details you would like to have added or think that a character's occupation/species should be changed comment and I'll take them into consideration.


End file.
